Luna di miele
by hikachu
Summary: Battler and Beatrice enjoy their fist night together. PWP; post EP6.


"… Riiche?"

Beatrice jumped, and the rolling pin she was holding fell on the table, sending the flour that was resting there flying through the air like a white cloud. The witch coughed, stepping back.

"G… Gaap?" She coughed again, and Gaap patted her back.

"What are you doing here, Riiche?"

Beatrice blinked.

"I'm making cookies, of course."

"_Cookies_?" Gaap looked at her friend as if she had just grown a second head. "You got married today, it's almost midnight and you're making… cookies?"

"Uhm… Yes?"

Silence.

"Shouldn't you… be upstairs? You know, enjoying your first night together with your husband?"

Beatrice's cheeks became slightly pink and she looked away.

"Mu… These cookies are for Battler, after all…"

"… … Believe me, he would rather have you than your cookies tonight. Besides," she muttered, "I doubt that something _you_ made could ever be even remotely ed—"

A few golden butterflies gathered around the witch's fingers, melting together as they took the form of her pipe. Gaap swallowed.

"Hey, I just want my best friend to be… happy," she tried to explain, her voice trembling just a bit. "No need to get angry."

Beatrice's angered expression faded away slowly, turning into one full of uncertainty.

"What should I do then? I just want to please him…"

At that, Gaap grinned devilishly.

"You know, Riiche, perhaps your idea isn't so bad after all."

"Huh?"

"We~ll, it just so happens that I am in possession of… a certain ingredient that would make your cookies even more… delicious."

"R-Really?"

Beatrice's voice sounded hopeful, like that of a child who has just been promised a new toy by her parents.

The demon cackled. "Really. I'm sure Battler is going to love them."

-

Battler had been pacing around the room for hours.

After the wedding banquet had ended, he had excused himself, believing that Beatrice would follow him shortly after. Now, though, he knew that it had been a mistake: after the initial giddiness had vanished, Battler had found himself alone with his doubts.

What should I do, what should I say, how should I act. He kept asking himself these questions over and over, but, being the inexperienced virgin that he was, Battler could not find an answer. Really, part of him couldn't wait for the moment he and Beatrice would be finally alone—what would she wear? How would she act? At the mental image of her flushed, sweaty face, Battler had to stop and lean against the wall, feeling dizzy.

"Damn, I've got to calm down or at this rate I—"

The door opened.

"Battler-san?"

"U-Uwah!" Hearing the familiar voice, Battler jumped.

"Battler-san!" Beatrice rushed to his side, wearing a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Y… Yeah," he could barely manage to reply – concentrating wasn't easy. It _couldn't_ be. Not when the witch was wearing a—a see-through negligee?!

"… Are you sure? You don't look too—Ah—! You are bleeding!"

"Huh?"

"Your nose, your nose! I think you should lay down for a bit, Battler-san!"

Quickly, Beatrice wrapped her arm around his, guiding him to the bed. The fact that she was practically clutching it to her chest didn't help at all, though, and Battler found himself almost collapsing on the bed, unable to even form a coherent thought.

She sat next to him and wiped away the blood with a handkerchief.

"… Thank you…" he whispered, feeling still weak, and Beatrice offered him a warm smile.

Then, she noticed the way he kept staring at her. (And, of course, she misunderstood _why_.)

"Uhm… you… don't like it?"

It took Battler several moments to understand that she was referring to her… choice of clothing for the night.

"It's not that!" he replied, sitting up. The way her eyes lit up at his words prompted him to say more: "It… uhm, it suits you."

"Really?" Her smile was full of hope.

"Really." And it was true – the see-through cloth and the black lacy underwear underneath suited her luscious figure and her personality. Although the latter, right now, was still a bit—

"Battler-san," she began timidly, "I made these for you!" Battler didn't even have the time to blink before a small bundle wrapped up in pink fabric was practically shoved under his nose.

Ah, cookies. Heart-shaped cookies. This couldn't end well – not for him, at least.

"S, Say 'ahh'…"

When Battler did nothing but stare at her, Beatrice began to suspect that Gaap's advice, this time, might not have been a good one. (It had been also the demon who had helped her to choose her current outfit.)

"Shit, this is so embarrassing…" the other muttered, looking away.

She was just about to give up when Battler closed his eyes and opened his mouth, cheeks pink. The witch herself blushed, eyes sparkling with awe and gratefulness, and proceeded to shove a whole cookie into Battler's mouth.

For a long moment, he believed he would choke and die. And he believed he was going to die again once he started to chew on the cookie: the taste was even worse than he had predicted. It was just weird. But Battler did his best to eat it while keeping a normal expression.

It was only when Beatrice cheerfully fed him the second cookie that he began to feel… weird, though.

When did the room get so uncomfortably warm?, he thought, taking off his jacket.

"Battler-san? Is something wrong? Your face is all red…"

"I… I'm… alright." His eyes were fixed on her breasts (the way her skin looked even paler next to the dark fabric of her underwear only made her voluptuous chest stand out even more) and he just couldn't bring himself to advert his gaze. His mouth was dry and his heart was racing.

And because he kept staring at her, he couldn't even mange to loosen his tie – his fingers kept clawing at the knot without success and he didn't even seem to notice.

Smiling gently, Beatrice got closer to him, her fingers unfastening the knot with ease.

"Here, let me help y—Kyaaah! B-Battler-san—?!"

It took less than a moment and then she found herself laying on top of him, the black necktie still in her hand and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ihihi~ Sorry Beato," he said, his grinning mouth only a couple inches away from hers, "But you're my wife now and this is our honeymoon, right~?"

At that, her face went bright red and she looked away.

"… Mu. That, that is true…"

Battler's grin only widened and he moved his face closer to hers, kissing her mouth. Her lips were so soft that he soon found himself nibbling on them; when he took her lower lip between his slightly parted ones, and began sucking on it, he felt her finally relax against his body, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

Battler chuckled mentally, and one of his hands slid lower and lower along her back, reaching the hem of her baby-doll and lifting it enough to expose her backside. Funny how, even though he still wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing, his nervousness from earlier had completely vanished. It was as though as his lust had suddenly increased exponentially, to the point of making him forget all of his insecurities.

The tips of his fingers stroked lazily her bare skin.

Beatrice was tense again, staring at him with her eyes wide open, as if to ask him what was going on, and her face grew even redder when his hand slid inside her panties.

"B… Battler…?"

"Relax," he replied, laughing quietly, "I'll be gentle~~"

When she said nothing and only gripped his shirt tighter, he kissed her cheek.

"You don't trust me?"

At that, the witch shook her head frantically – he was the person she had entrusted with her own secrets and her future.

And she looked so cute – almost childish at that point – that Battler laughed again, louder this time.

"Good," he whispered into her hear; Beato shivered. "Then…" And he kissed her again, his lips caressing the skin just below her ear.

The first few kisses were rather innocent, as if the touch from earlier hadn't happened at all; but then they became hungrier, open-mouthed – really, Battler could have sworn that there was something about the way Beatrice's skin tasted that was addicting – and even his motions became bolder: his hand moved to cup her buttocks, palm flat against her flesh and fingers curled around those soft curves. Beato moaned loudly – loud enough to look embarrassed afterwards – when he squeezed it and, at the same time, he lifted his leg a bit, so that his thigh was pressing slightly between her legs.

"B-Battler-san—"

"Shhh," he pressed a finger to her lips, "no need to be embarrassed about this, remember?"

She nodded, still looking slightly unsure, and to convince him – and herself – that no, she wasn't that nervous, Beato took the initiative this time and kissed him. It was a bit too forceful and definitely clumsy, but after a brief moment of bewilderment, Battler took advantage of the situation and parted her lips with his own to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

Virgin or not, this wasn't the first time that he kissed a woman like that, but the way everything felt right now was entirely different from his previous experiences: Beatrice's warm body pressed against his, the way her tongue shyly stroked his—literally everything was sweeter, more passionate, in a way that made him only crave for more with each touch they shared.

His hand tugged at the sides of her panties, making them slide past her hips; his fingers teased her backside again, moving lower and lower and slipping between her legs: a single finger brushing against her lips, was enough to make the witch jump a little and break away from the kiss. She pressed her mouth to Battler's again before he could say anything, though.

Her hands wandered to the collar of his shirt, undoing the first few buttons quickly, and Battler smiled, content and pleasantly surprised that she wasn't so inhibited anymore.

Beatrice let out another moan when his finger separated her folds and accidentally touched her hard nub; Battler could feel her trembling against his body and snickered, applying more pressure to tease her.

"Ba—_hah_—ttler—"

"Ihihi, you sure are sensitive, aren't you~"

Her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt so tightly that he could feel her nails biting into his flesh. Her body arched into his, as if to ask for more, and her crotch pushed against his – it was Battler's turn to gasp. It was purely out of instinct that he lifted himself up a bit, just enough to make their bodies touch like that again: he had been so enraptured by _her_ that he had almost forgotten his own need for her.

His mind was so incoherent that he missed completely the smirk curving Beato's lips when she started to kiss his stomach and her hands trailed down his harms, her fingers curling around his wrists as her face moved closer to his chest with each kiss.

Battler continued rubbing himself against her thigh – one of her legs now between his – while the witch nibbled slightly on his collarbone and then on his neck.

Her breasts were only a few inches away from his face when Beatrice laughed loudly and her hands left his.

Battler's eyes widened – hearing her laugh like that now couldn't be a good sign.

"Beato—!" he called and tried to sit up.

Only to find that he couldn't.

"Hyahahahah! Problem, Battleeer?"

The witch, sitting on his lap, looked down on him. Her eyes were two laughing half-moons and Battler could see her cute little fangs as she smiled.

"_You_," he tugged at the restraints – namely, his necktie – even though he knew that it was useless. "Even _tonight_ you had to—"

"Hmm? What's this, what's this? Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy my act?" – more laughter – "_Liar_. I know you loved it. Men are all the same after all. And I know," she added, grin widening, "that you are loving this just as much, pe~rve~rt!"

"Ah, I don't really want to—" Battler's voice died in a gasp as one of her fingers started to slowly move up and down his groin.

"Yes? What were you saying, Battler?"

"I—I don't want to—hah—!" Talking only became more and more difficult as her touches got bolder, and Beatrice lowered herself to kiss his chest. "I don't want to… hear that from you of all people—!"

"Kukuku~ But I am not the one who tries to grab the breasts of every girl he meets…" She bit him slightly, almost playfully, and then licked the skin below his collarbones; her free hand reached one of his nipples, teasing it with her fingernails.

"I, I bet that's just because… y-you're jealous—" At that, Beato quickly unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand inside his boxers, gaining a particularly loud moan from the other who didn't give up, though, and continued to speak: "If you want me… t-to squeeze your… cowtits too, just say so—" he laughed, but it sounded strained, breathless, "I wouldn't complain—!"

Beatrice glanced at him, half-pouting, half-irritated, but her expression soon turned into her usual smirk and her attention went again to Battler's exposed chest and stomach: she began kissing her way to his navel, careful to leave a wet trail behind, making him shiver as soon as her mouth left a certain spot and his damp skin was left exposed to the cold air.

Battler literally jumped when her lips touched his erection through the thin cloth of his underwear in an openmouthed kiss.

"You damn tease—!"

She snickered.

"So impatient~ But I guess it's only fitting, considering that you are an inexperienced virgin, Battleeer~"

Battler struggled with all his strength to free himself: his arms were going numb, and the way the witch was teasing him was almost painful. He barely managed to restrain himself from jumping again (and, most probably, end up hurting her) when she tugged at his boxers and began licking the underside of his cock with long, lazy strokes. After a while, she replaced her mouth with her hand, and dragged her fingernails along the other's member, as she nibbled slightly on its head.

Battler couldn't understand how Beatrice could act so calmly: he could hardly think rationally, the need for more too strong to let him concentrate on anything else, and he knew that she wasn't unaffected by their closeness—No, she wanted him too. The only thing that helped her to keep her self-control was the enjoyment she got from manipulating him like that—

"Sadistic bitch…" he muttered, but Beato must have heard him, because she looked at him almost at once, still grinning.

She lifted herself up a little, just enough to be able to move and press her chest against his while pushing her thigh down on his crotch. Now that they're faces were so close, Battler could see that Beato was panting too: they way her reddened, glistening lips were parted, the heavy blush staining her pale face and the way her chest would push almost forcefully against his own each time she exhaled—

"What was that, Battler?"

—She was at her limit too. Although feeling pretty lightheaded, Battler chuckled. Not only she liked being in control and seeing him squirm – she was actually enjoying tormenting herself like that. If he really was a pervert, then she was a thousand times worse than him.

Almost unconsciously, he tugged again at the tie keeping his wrists together, and was surprised to find out that the knots had loosened considerably. His smile widened.

"Ihihi… you… you're pretty twisted, Beato…"

She kissed him briefly; it was almost tender.

"Says the man who enjoys being tied to the bed," she murmured and her fingers teased his erection again.

At that, Battler bit back a moan and gritted his teeth: he couldn't allow himself to lose to her—

"I… I bet you… would like that… even more than I do—!"

"Wha—"

In a moment, Battler had grabbed her by the waist, reversing their positions. Before Beatrice could react, his fingers moved around her wrists, tying them together with his necktie.

"Next time you should me more careful~" he told her, snickering. "If you want to tie up a man and tease him like that, you have to make sure that the knots won't get undone so easily… Unless…" – his hand went to her already naked crotch, fingers barely touching her swollen lips, eliciting a startled gasp from her – "Unless _this_ is what you wanted."

Beatrice cackled.

"Pervert," he hissed, pushing his fingers inside. "… Ihihi, you're completely soaked down here. Do you really enjoy torturing yourself so much, Beato?"

"S-Shut up, idiot!" Her face was even redder now, and she pushed her hips forward, wanting more friction—

"Wha—What are you doing…?!" she cried out as Battler withdrew his fingers and hurriedly (and quite clumsily) unhooked her bra.

"I haven't had a chance to have fun with these yet~" he explained as his thumbs skimmed over her nipples, making her shiver.

"Y-You i—diot—!"

A moan broke Beatrice's voice when the other cupped her breasts and squeezed hard enough to make her arch her back a little, the sensation both pleasant and painful.

She threw her arms around his neck instinctively, wanting him as close to her as possible, refusing to let him go again. Both cried out at the sudden closeness: chest against chest, his erection pressing against her folds.

"Hu… Hurry up…" Beato whispered, eyes tightly shut, mind completely hazy. "I know… you can't take it anymore… either…"

"Yeah… Yeah… that's… right. But, I could always…" Battler didn't finish his sentence – forming more than one coherent sentence was pretty much impossible at that point – and started rubbing himself against her.

"N-No—!"

He had expected her to get angry, to insult him again—instead the witch's voice was weak, almost broken; she was trembling.

Battler looked at her again and saw the tears gathered in the corners of her blue eyes, and the way they shined reminded him too much of all the other times he had made her cry.

"… Ba… ttler…" Beatrice whispered; her voice was even lower than before. Her nails were digging into his back. "Please…"

Battler blinked. It was surprising and almost heartbreaking, hearing that word from her, and the way she shamelessly spread her legs for him.

She was also very beautiful, though, and his wife. _His wife_. (It still sounded so strange.)

He still wanted, needed her.

His arms wrapped around her and his mouth touched hers tenderly, raining kisses on her lips.

He couldn't hold back when he finally entered her, though: the fact that she was dripping wet wasn't enough to prevent a pained gasp from leaving her lips at first; almost at the same time, though, Beatrice wrapped her legs around his waist, hips thrusting forward, hungry for more of that friction between them in spite of the initial pain. And even when he heard her, Battler couldn't bring himself to stop or slow down as he pulled out and thrust back into her again: it was as though as her body was welcoming him with its warmth and softness and—it wasn't just the feeling of being inside of her, though: seeing her like this, so beautiful, so frail, and knowing that it was all because of him and that she belonged to him – all of this was driving him crazy too.

Beatrice arched into him, reminding Battler of a cat, and she would moan loudly every time his mouth left hers: in a way, it was even more vulgar than her unrefined laughter, but it made Battler's heart beat even faster—

"Hnnn…! B-Battler… I'm almost—Hah!" She came right then, unable to finish the sentence as the orgasm took over her body and mind, making her shiver violently, her nails digging even deeper into his flesh.

"Be… ato—!"

It only took a few moments before Battler spilled himself into her.

He had just collapsed onto the bed, his arms still loosely wrapped around the other, and they were both panting, when Beato moved as close to him as possible and began kissing his face: nose, cheek, mouth, chin…

"H-Hey…" Battler chuckled weakly, "What's with you now…?"

She didn't answer, and nuzzled the side of his face instead.

"B-Beato…?"

Okay, he thought, cheeks reddening a little, this was weird. Not unpleasant, but definitely weird.

Her face pressed against his neck, Beatrice laughed.

"Are you blushing, Battleeer?" Before he could protest, she raised her head to look at him. "Ohhh," she cooed, "How cute~ Even now, you get embarrassed so easily. Kukuku~ Getting all shy even when we both know that you are a shameless pervert… Even if I am your wife and we just—hmph!"

Battler silenced her with his lips.

But when the witch broke the kiss, she was laughing again.

"I am always right, aren't I? If I hadn't put that aphrodisiac into the cookies, you would have fainted before I could even undress you. Kihihi~"

"You did _what_?!"

"… It was necessary, Battler."

"… Damn you! Damn you, damn you! You… You were the one begging me to ta—"

"Shut up! Beatrice the Golden doesn't beg! That was—That was an act!"

"… An act?"

"Yes. I figured that a pervert like you would have loved something like that, you seeee?"

"Liar!"

"Pervert!"

"Why you—!"

And so, the newlyweds happily continued to enjoy their first night together…


End file.
